House of Revenge
by StarryEyedDreamer6
Summary: The gang has escaped the house, but have they escaped everything from it? After their latest adventure, the gang thinks their lives are back to normal, but soon they discover someone's out for revenge, and they're at the top of the list! Sequel to the House of the Scissoring.
1. Chapter 1

**House of Lies**

**Prologue**

**This is the sequel to the House of the Scissoring! And, btw, there probably isn't going to be a house involved in this, but I might add one in near the end! This is all I've written for this story so far, though I have done a character analysis on the villain.**

**And not all of the things said in this is exactly the villain's thoughts - he might not be as bad as you think.**

**You should probably read the prequel before this, but all you need to know is that the gang got trapped in the Scissoring House where the movie was filmed and there were- never mind you really should read the prequel before this because it's kind of complicated and I don't want to spoil it. And I only need 9 more reviews to get to 50 on that!**

**Dedicated to CoolBade101 who I kept thinking of to get me motivated to write this. Sorry it's so short!**

Wiping the blood from his mouth, he got up, grinning at his new appearance. He towered over the few dolls that were left, and they shrank back into the dark house. One lunged at him, but he shook her off with a force he didn't remember having. He headed towards the front door, looking warily around to see if another doll would try to sabotage him. He didn't trust any of them now, after Brittany had abandoned him like Ho- no he wouldn't think of her name- _she_ had all of those years ago. Even though that meant he was working alone, he was okay. He wouldn't be needing his cronies yet. As he exited the horrible place he had been imprisoned in for too long, he slammed the door behind him. This was the end of one life, and the start of another.

He sat on a familiar bench at the local park as he began to scheme, plotting revenge on everyone who had wronged him. After perfecting his plan and eagerly anticipating the consequences that would follow, he visited a friend and called in some favors. Satisfied, he headed over to HollyWood Arts, where those kids went to school at. It was kind of ironic, really, he thought with a wry smile, glancing at the entrance to the familiar place before walking around the side of the building.

Checking the time, he snuck underneath Sikowitz's window, listening to the lesson before hearing the bell ring. After a minute he peeked slyly into the classroom to see the gang huddled on the stage.

"I'm so glad life is finally back to normal." The girly brunette said softly, giving a one armed hug to the fake redhead. After hearing murmurs of agreement, he smiled, chuckling at how oblivious they were. That wouldn't last for long, at least not if he could help it**.**

**There will be a bit of Bade, Cabbie, and Tandre, although not enough that it will bother you too much if you don't ship them, at least for the next few chapters.**

**Also, the dolls stay the same age they were before they got turned after they turn back. :)**

**I haven't proofread this 'cause I did after working on it yesterday and I gotta pee, but I will repost it later after proofreading if needed. I will post updates on how my writing for this is going on my profile, and occasionally on my twitter Crazy4LizandAri . Please review and tell me what you think! Do you have any theories on what's gonna happen next?**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS SO MUCH for the favorites, reviews, and alerts! You guys are amazing. 4 alerts already?! See bottom A/N for review replies from now on.**

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry about not updating. I worked on this last Wednesday and Thursday, but then my hamster died and my computer was working really slowly and had to get fixed, which took like 10 hours, and then I got a new hamster and I still had a little to write for my story Remember Me, which I wanted to finish since I had the time... That wasn't exactly in order, but you get the gist. It was kind of a busy weekend for me, and I couldn't type it up! This chapter ending really annoyed me, 'cause I wrote it once then I hated it so I had to rewrite it. I'm not completely happy with it, but oh well. This is exactly 1050 words, not including my A/Ns. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or anything mentioned.**

"Guys, can you stay here for a minute? I want to talk to you guys about something." Tori asked before school. André and Cat said "Yes." in unison. "Yupperooni!" Robbie replied, moving closer to her. Beck nodded while Jade automatically said no, although she stayed anyway, one of Beck's hands firmly on her shoulder.

Sinjin came up to them, having heard Tori's request. "What are we gonna be talking about?" He said creepily while staring at a certain part of Tori, who was shifting behind André, at a loss for words.

"Sinjin." Jade said warningly, glaring at him.

"Yes, my dear?" Sinjin asked.

"Walk away." Sinjin started to back away slowly. "Faster." Jade warned. Sinjin turned around and ran straight into the door, falling to the ground unconscious. Robbie moved to shake him, but Jade's voice stopped him. "Just leave him there, he'll wake up." After moving closer and leaning over him, she looked a bit disturbed. "..Probably."

"What did you want Tori?" Cat asked, looking around. "Are you looking to buy some of my pajelehoochoos?"

"Cat!" Tori whined. "I don't want to buy any pajelehoochoos. I wanted to talk about…" She paused, trying to make the moment suspenseful.

"You do know that some of us _don't _have a free period after this, right?" Beck reminded, urging her on.

"..So anyway, yesterday in class, staring at Sikowitz's balding head-" She was interrupted by Sikowitz sticking his head out from Lane's office and yelling, "My head isn't bald! It's just malnourished." before grabbing a coconut and slamming the door shut, murmuring of colorful visions.

"ANYWAY, I was thinking about how pathetic he was sometimes, you know, 'cause he was talking about how his elderly raccoon is learning how to ride a bike, and I realized we are too." Tori said in a rush, eager not to get interrupted again.

"What, learning how to ride a bike?" André asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No!" Tori exclaimed, waving her hands around exasperatedly. "Being-" At that moment, one of her hands whacked Robbie and he cried out, removing his glasses and rubbing his eye exaggeratedly. The gang crowded around him, Cat trying to examine his eye, while the others, even Jade, looked worried.

"STOP interrupting me!" Tori yelled, glaring at Robbie, who shrank back.

"Hey, it's not my fault you hit me!" He shouted back, moving forward quickly. Cat, who had been leaning over him, got whacked and she fell to the ground facefirst.

"Really?" Beck complained, dragging Robbie over to the nurse. "André, pick Cat up. Let's move it people! My math teacher does NOT like it when we're late. Jade, don't even think of chopping off some of Robbie's hair." Jade had gotten her scissors out and was trailing behind Robbie.

"But I wanted to use it when we buried Rex! Then a part of Robbie would literally be buried with him!"

"Wait, what?" Robbie asked. "I didn't agree to burying Rex!" Cat chose that moment to wake up.

"So we aren't burying Rex?" She asked, frowning. "But then I made that straw coffin with the words of Forever Baby all over it for nothing!" She wailed. Beck quickly put her down, not wanting to have her kick him or something while being dramatic.

"You made a coffin just for him? Even though he's insulted you and been rude to you?" Cat nodded. "But not for him, Robbie. I did it for you."

It was silent for a moment, Cat wiping her eyes, before Robbie finally gave in.

"Fine, we'll bury Rex." Robbie said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed, jumping onto Andre's back. "Go horsey go!"

By the time they got to the nurse's office, they had planned to bury Rex that night and Cat seemed all better. They dropped Robbie off there before going to Sikowitz's class, as they had missed first period. He was talking about stunts and how to properly fall, land, and roll. "Where was this when I had to be a stunt double?" She asked Cat, who shrugged.

"Well, actually Beck was the stunt double. I remember 'cause of how he looked so cute in that purple dress!"

Tori huffed before turning back to the lesson, mainly focusing on the gang. First, she turned her head to look at André next to her, who wasn't listening to Sikowitz at all and was wringing his hands and gazing around the class as well. Jade looked tired, her head resting on Beck's shoulder. Beck looked too alert, seemingly ready for anything. He was listening with rapt attention, but also looking around suspiciously. After a few minutes Cat seemed to let her guard down and slumped in her seat, a sad look about her face. Robbie finally snuck back, nobody noticing him enter, and Tori pinpointed what was off about him. Robbie felt guilty, letting it show plainly on his face after putting his hand around Cat's shoulder. Cat smiled briefly, wiping her eye. She wasn't close enough to see if Cat had been crying, but Tori felt bad for her all the same. When it was finally over, she borrowed a whistle that she had seen on a desk and whistled. Rubbing their ears, her friends gathered around her.

"As I was trying to say about an_ hour_ ago, we've been acting pretty pathetic after the whole Scissoring House debacle." She was interrupted as Jade snorted. "Debacle? Really, Tori?" Jade buried her face in Beck's arm, still laughing. Tori flushed but ignored her, trying to continue.

"Just because we got stuck in a big, scary house for a night and some freakish dolls tried to trap us doesn't mean we should be paranoid. We act like we deserve others sympathy and special treatment just because we got into yet another wacky situation. I know I've been scared to go into an empty, dark, house, again, and I just think we should all get over our fears and concerns. Let's just put all of this behind us, okay?" Tori looked around at the group expectantly. "I'm so glad everything's back to normal. So let's keep it that way."

**So pretty much all that happened was that Tori kept getting interrupted while convincing the gang that they should move on from it, which I think they would kind of dwell on. I'm not that happy with it, but it's definitely better than before! Also, we set a setting- the graveyard...;) Something's gonna happen there... Now for review replies!**

**Love2Write21 - Thanks! :) I kind of updated soon... and I will try to incorporate more Bade because you all seem like fans of it which is awesome :D**

**Ssammoh- Thanks for reviewing! I'm excited to see what happens too, since I only have a little more of an idea that you probably have. I hope you liked this chapter! :)**

**bade- I LOVE how you keep up w/ this story! You are so sweet :) Thanks for reviewing! **

**If you haven't been aware that I've written other Victorious stories, please take a look at Remember Me and see if you like it! :) It's not really like this story but I really love how it's been going so far!**

**And it would be amazing if you reviewed! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, it's been a week. Not bad. i finished this last night, I just forgot to upload it...**

**Thanks for the review bade! :) :) And the favorites and alerts! I love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Like literally, all I own outright are some clothes, makeup, and about $500 dollars as my total savings. I'm living the life of a starving artist.**

**Hope you like it!**

That night, 5 people were gathered at the city graveyard. It was very small, as most people preferred to cremate their loved ones and not trap them in a box underneath the earth. Robbie held Rex reverently in his arms, preparing him for his final resting place. Rex was all dressed up in his best suit, with deodorant underneath his arms and a plastic rose in one hand.

As Trina and Tori approached them, Trina, looking very glamorous in high heels and shimmery clothes, asked, "Why is Rex holding a rose?"

Cat spoke up. "So he won't be lonely down there." Everybody was staring at Trina.

"What?" She asked. "I can't be here to support my.. acquaintance when he's burying his puppet?" 5 faces looked at her in disbelief.

"Trina got stood up by her date, and she wanted to go _somewhere_, and since my parents are out, I had to bring her along. I made her promise she'll be quiet." Tori explained.

Groaning, Trina nodded. "So are you guys going to do this or what?"

Turning, Jade gestured to a small hole in the hard ground, edging away from the shovel Beck was holding out to her.

"Help me dig." Beck said, tossing them both shovels. "Andre's afraid it's going to give him calluses and mess up his hands, Cat's too weak, Robbie's too busy mourning his freaky puppet, and Jade," He threw a pointed glance in her direction. "just refuses to. Apparently, she doesn't _do_ labor."

"Do you want me to become a hunchback?" Jade retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Digging one hole will not bend your spine!" Beck retorted.

Glancing at her fingernails, Jade pouted. "Do you want to take that chance? And," she said, leaning closer. "I don't want to mess up my manicure."

Beck laughed. "I didn't know you were such a girl."

"Jade, where did you put the tombstone? Did you write your inscription on it yet?" Andre asked, trying to avoid her next remark, which would probably refer to her and Beck's sex life.

"It's over there." Jade said, pointing to a sparkly pink blob on the other side of the graveyard. "And Beck, you seemed pretty sure I was a girl when you-"

"Jade!" Robbie whined, interrupting her. "Why did you move it?"

"Because it's an eyesore. I don't know why you let Cat design it. It has hearts and unicorns all over it. I want to puke whenever I see it."

"That's just because you're emo." Cat said, smiling at Jade. "Well, that's what my mom says. She also says you have abandonment issues, but don't worry, my brother still likes you. He talks about you all the time, and he loves wearing the clothes you leave at my house."

"Your brother's creepy." Tori remarked, still digging the hole. "Did anyone hear that?" She froze, listening intently. But everyone ignored her, and soon she convinced herself that noise had been a figment of her imagination.

"I am NOT emo!" Jade shouted, glaring at Cat.

"My mom also says that you're in denial about being emo. And she would know, she's a psychologist."

"Yeah, I remember, Cat. Once she tried to take me in for a consultation.." Jade smiled wickedly.

"She still has that scar on her ear." Cat said thoughtfully. "I don't think she's ever looked at you without flinching after that."

"Not to interrupt this disturbing discussion, but let's just get this over with." Andre said, motioning towards the grave. "The hole has been dug, Robbie's cried all of his tears out, and I have a hot date with Keeko." He grinned.

Tori's head shot up. "You have another date with Keeko? The brat who didn't like me?"

"She liked you…" Andre said awkwardly, patting Tori's shoulder.

"Yeah, _that's _why she locked me in the pantry."

"She said she was sorry!"

"No, she didn't.."

"Well, she's hot." Andre smiled again, checking his phone. "And my date with her is in a half hour! Let's move it people!"

"Why did Tori meet her, anyway?" Robbie asked, stroking Rex's hair. "None of us got to meet her.."

"You don't want to." Tori assured Robbie. "'Cause she's a _psycho!_"

"So she's kind of weird! You should keep an open mind about people." Andre said, chastising her. Tori just rolled her eyes.

"Not that I care, but where's Trina?" Jade asked, looking around.

"She _said _she was going to get the headstone.." Tori started to call her name. "Trina! Where are you?!"

Right on cue, the gang heard loud screams coming from a corner of the graveyard, right where Tori had said Trina was going...

**Yeah, I know this doesn't really go anywhere. :( There's practically no suspense until the end. And I have some more news. This story is going on a short break. I have this math project that's stressing me out, and I am part of the running crew in a play that's premiering on March 21st, so I have long rehearsals practically everyday. I'm getting pretty busy, and I'm not very inspired for this story, so just don't expect an update in sooner than 2 weeks. I'll still try to write a little, but I don't want to have to stress about updating this too. :( But in about 3 weeks I have spring break! *wink, wink***

**Please tell me what you think! Was there anything you liked in particular?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been MIA for a month, life's been kicking my butt lately (my math class has been brutal) and I haven't had much inspiration. I know this is kind of late, and isn't much longer than my usual chapters (just about 200 words longer), but I finally got some semblance of inspiration on Saturday and I took off, and when my inspiration dimmed, I forced myself to keep writing and pretty much finished it.**

**This chapter kind of skips around with POVs, I hope it doesn't throw you off!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

For a moment, nobody moved a muscle. It was as if they had collectively frozen and the only sound was the honking of a car, far in the distance. Another scream pierced the air, and Beck jumped into action, running towards the sounds of the screams. Andre was at his heels, and Tori started to run over as well. Groaning, Jade took Cat's arm and dragged her towards that corner of the graveyard. The pink headstone glinted evilly in the dark.

"Come on, loser!" Jade called back to Robbie, who didn't hesitate in following, dropping Rex along the way. As they neared the source of the screams, they glimpsed Beck pull out a pocket knife and run into the forest next to the graveyard.

Beck was terrified. He didn't know what to do in this situation! Taking charge was hard to do when you had no idea what you were doing. As he dashed into the forest, all he could hear was the screams. Just like how Jade screamed when the dolls had first trapped them. Taking a deep breath, he started to run even faster. How could the woods be so damn big?

Tori was terrified for her sister. What had happened to her? Terrible ideas ran through her mind, each worse than the previous. Maybe she had been assaulted, or robbed, or something _much _more harsh.. These thoughts gave her a burst of adrenaline, enough to catch up to Beck just as they stepped into a large clearing. What?

Beck didn't get it. Nothing was there. The clearing was just that. A clearing.

As the rest of the gang finally caught up to them, Robbie, surprisingly not the last one, said, "Let's search the clearing for clues. We couldn't all have just _thought _we heard screams." Beck nodded, and began staring at the ground, looking for some sort of evidence that Trina had been there. And, in the corner of his eye, he saw everyone else looking too, even Jade and Andre.

Maybe they'd heard someone else's screams? He wondered, as after half an hour of searching proved to be useless. They were just as clueless as they had started out, and it had gotten much darker. He could barely make out the silhouettes of the others, and, as much as he wanted to find Trina, he thought they should call it a day. Hearing a familiar ringtone, he fumled around for his phone before he realized it was Andre's phone that had rung. Andre was speaking in hushed tones, and Beck strained his ears to hear. He caught the word "Keeko" a few times, and it drew a blank in his mind until he saw Tori's phone illuminate her face across the clearing, and remembered an argument the duo had had less than an hour ago. But god, it felt like so much more. He turned his attention back to Andre's conversation with his girlfriend, and smiled cheesily. He remembered Andre talking a lot about his new girlfriend, only mentioning her name once, and about a cool business her step-dad ran. It had sounded kind of suspicious to Beck, especially when Andre wouldn't tell him much about the business, but if Keeko made him happy and he got along well with her dad, Beck had no business interfering.

Shaking his head, Beck turned back to the subject at hand. They needed to find Trina.

Tori was very distraught. They had now been searching for… she checked her phone. 38 minutes! And they hadn't found a single thing. Not one of Trina's heels, nor an earring, nor a piece of her dress that had snagged on a branch! Those detective novels were really misleading, Tori thought as she frowned. Rubbing her eyes, she got back to work. Where was Trina?

Ten minutes later, Cat finally went into the middle of the clearing, trying desperately to get cell reception, (because, seriously, why hadn't she switched her cell service from her crappy one when she had the chance?) when she tripped over something.

"Hey, guys? I think I found something." She called out, fumbling for the object she had stumbled over. When she grasped it, she brought the phone light towards it to see what it was, squealing in excitement.

"Cat, we've seen enough 'unique' acorns. Can you go back to searching your corner?" Jade asked quietly, her tired eyes begging Cat silently. The others had turned around eagerly, but after Jade's declaration, they had returned to searching.

Cat frowned, indignation flitting across her features. "I only showed you two of those! And besides, I think this is actually important." She held up the Walkman.

Jade hurried over towards her, mouth agape. Cat smirked. For once, she'd been useful for something. Eyes widening, Jade grabbed the object.

"Come over here!" Jade shouted. "I found something!" Cat almost groaned. Of course, she didn't get any credit. Pasting a smile back on her face, she remembered why they were searching in the first place. For Trina.

Everyone gathered around, Andre hanging back to let the others go ahead. Looking down at his phone, he typed something. Looking cautiously around, he checked that nobody was watching him before sending the message. He felt a little guilty, seeing how everyone was so worried about Trina, but pushed it away. A second later his phone buzzed, and Andre smiled at the reply, the remorse gone.

They had found something! Robbie was ecstatic. He and Trina had never been close, but she had been his first kiss, and she had never been particularly mean to him. In a way, she was his friend, and she needed to be found. He looked around for Andre, who he guessed hadn't gotten the memo. There he was, behind everyone! Robbie was about to approach him when he saw him texting someone. What could be more important than Trina now? Robbie wondered. Andre was great and all, but sometimes he could be really self-centered.

"Just play the tape already!" Beck exclaimed, unable to take it anymore. It had been almost 5 minutes since Jade had announced she had found the Walkman, and all they had done was talk about what it might hold. Jade held it out to Tori, who wordlessly took it and pressed the play button. Screams rang out, the exact ones they had heard before. It looped for a while, before stopping. "Check to see if there's another tape in it." Beck nagged.

"Okay, okay!" Tori exclaimed, smiling with anticipation. But when she pressed the next button, there was nothing else there. The screams repeated themselves, and Cat shivered. The sky was pitch black, a few stars peeking out, and clouds dimmed the lights of the city, and the screams added a spooky factor.

Tori visibly deflated, and Andre came up to her, giving her a one armed hug. She tried to smile, but it was clear that she was sad and afraid for her big sister.

Then, her phone rang suddenly.

"That's weird." She commented. "I didn't get any reception before."

Moving away from Andre, she read the message, her expression turning horrified. "It's from Trina." She said, taking deep breaths, before beginning to hyperventilate and collapsing. The rest of the gang surged forward, trying to support her, but they got in the way of each other and she ended up hitting the ground with a loud thump.

Robbie got to her phone first, and read the text out loud. "Guess who? Yes, it's one of the _evil _dolls you escaped from. Except, I've turned human again. I have your sister, Tori. And I'm not letting her go until you give me Brittany _and _your mother, Holly."

**Okay, so not much happened in this, but it features Andre acting kind of suspicous (is it just Keeko he's talking to?) and they find out Trina was kidnapped!**

**Oh, and who LOVED how Victorious won the KCA's for favorite show? **

**Hopefully another update will come next weekend! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, it's been a little while.. Thanks to bade for being my only reviewer! :D Four for you bade, you go bade! (Sorry, I watched Mean Girls recently). **

"Where are we?" was the first thing Tori asked after she awakened.

Beck, who had looked around, paranoid, after Robbie had read the text out loud, had hustled them all into his RV, and that was where they safely were right now, with Beck driving.

"We're in Beck's RV." Andre replied, smiling at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Tori said, checking her body for bruises. Robbie, who was watching her intently, blushed when she lifted her shirt up to check her stomach. Robbie, Andre, Cat, and Jade were settled a few feet away from her, and Jade was asleep, making little snuffles every few minutes. Tori was beginning to wonder why nobody was touching her, as her friends were very touchy feely when Cat looked at her.

"We were so worried about you!" Cat exclaimed, rushing forward and hugging Tori, knocking her over sideways. Tori grinned, and Cat was glad that her friend didn't seem so sad anymore.

"I'm fine."

"Good. I thought you'd be a lot more upset that Trina was kidnapped, though…" Cat trailed off with a horrified look. "I wasn't supposed to say that!" She muttered under her breath, scolding herself. Looking up at a surprised Tori, she changed the subject. "So, yesterday my brother ate another one of my charm bracelets, and I didn't want to tell you since you got it for me after I told you he ate the first one, and then you gave me all of these pretty charms and I felt so gu-"

Cat fell silent as Tori started to sob. "It's okay, I can buy myself another charm bracelet! This will give me a chance to use Sinjin's new credit card!" She said cheerily, thinking of that _shiny __**gold**__ credit card_.

Jade, who had woken up at some point, rolled her eyes at Cat. That girl was addicted to shopping! "Cat, I don't think Tori's sad about the freaking charm bracelet. She's crying because her sister's tied up somewhere, probably being starved." Jade yawned, before snuggling back onto the chair and going back to sleep.

After Jade's words, Tori cried even harder, and Cat patted her back somewhat comfortingly.

"Cat, can you please stop whacking the life out of my back?" Tori whined, curling up into a ball. Cat looked offended, but managed to stay quiet, mumbling about how her brother and his friend liked her back pats.

"Tori, just man up. I know this is hard for you, blah blah blah, but we really need to decide something. Should we use Brittany and your mom as bait or what?" Jade questioned.

"Let's do it." Tori said determinedly, wiping her tears away. A few tears still leaked out, but she ignored them. "For some reason some sicko wants my mom, and I want to know why. But how do we contact him?"

"Easy." Robbie piped up. "We text back."

And that's what they did. Beck finally stopped the car at Jade's house, and they gathered there, planning their text.

"Okay, so this is our final copy?" Tori asked, holding up the phone. "I'll give you Brittany and my mom, but on one condition. I want Trina back first. Wherever you want me to deliver Brittany and mom, I will, but I'm going to stay there until you show me Trina safe at home."

"I think that's the best we can do." Beck replied, looking dubiously at the message. "It's not amazing, but it gets the point across."

"Okay, I'm sending it." Tori sent the message, clicking the button.

"So what's the plan again?" Robbie asked.

"How many times did Beck repeat it?" Jade scolded. "Ugh. So we put GPS's on Brittany and Tori's mom, tell them that we want to go wherever to get a feel of that type of surrounding for one of Sikowitz's wacky skit ideas, and blindfold them and let them go. Then we track them from Robbie's PearPad. Simple as that."

"Where are we going to get the GPS chip from, though?" Andre asked.

"I know a guy." Jade smirked.

Beck, though looking at her a bit warily, smiled. "That's my girl."

_Ring! Ring!_

Tori hurriedly pressed the Accept Call button on her phone.

"Hello?" She said, putting it on speaker.

"Leave Brittany and Holly in the graveyard at 9 pm tomorrow. There are no conditions, either you do this or Trina dies." A robotic voice said.

"But-" Tori started, then sighed. They had hung up.

**I know, this was short and freakin horrible. But I needed to update and this is what I had. Sorry. :(**

**bade- I'm sorry. This was severely lacking in both Bade and something bad happening to Jade. BUT that will be coming up in a chapter or so and there will definitely be some bade that comes with it! :)**

**Please tell me what you think anyway! Will the plan work?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! Honestly, while I love my ideas for this story, it's a pain to write, and I've been overwhelmed with drama. Thank you so much to the kind reviewers!**

**I know this isn't very long, but I honestly couldn't think of how to extend it after I added in the last part.**

**I've also started a new line break system, as the shift+enter one wasn't working for me. It's x. Hope you don't get confused!**

x.

"Hey, mom, do you want to go to the graveyard with me, Cat and Brittany tomorrow? Sikowitz has this new play about someone growing up in a graveyard, and since I want to audition for the lead role, apparently I need to get a feel for the scenery." Tori begged her mom, fluttering her eyelashes at her. She had memorized a little speech she wrote herself so she wouldn't get nervous. O_kay_, Andre and Robbie _might've_ helped her a little bit.

She shuddered. She also remembered how possessive and slightly uncharacteristically cranky and concerned Jade was. She was even sweating, which was a feat in itself! For some reason, Jade had been a torpedo of emotion ever since she'd sent that text, and she'd been hanging all over Beck.

"I know….. But still. Do you really think…" Jade had been whispering to Beck all afternoon, and Tori had only caught bits and pieces of a worried conversation. Was Jade okay?

Clearing her head, she heard her mom begin to speak. "Honey, you know I'd love to help you, but with my hectic schedule…. I don't think I can. And what are you doing with you eye? Do you have that tic again?"

"Mom! I don't have that tic anymore! But…but… please come? For your daughter? I feel like I never spend time with you anymore." Tori pleaded, even going so far as to fall onto her knees. "I'll love you forever."

"Like you wouldn't if I didn't." Her mom smiled as she patted Tori's head that reminded her strongly of how Jade had right before she'd spilled her coffee all over her. "But okay. I'll do it for my favorite daughter."

Tori smiled, before going upstairs hurriedly. Safe in her room, she pumped her fist into the air triumphantly before sharing the news with her friends. It was only after that she felt badly about setting her mother up…

Cat had taken care of asking Brittany, and, surprisingly, it went smoothly. Cat used the same excuse, but played up the scary factor instead of loneliness, looking defenseless and adorably scared, according to Robbie.

Tori had no idea how Cat hadn't noticed Robbie's obvious crush on her. It was even more obvious than the fact that Cat didn't like him back. Which was sad, but true. Sighing, Tori snuck out of her room to meet with the gang and report on her progress.

xx.

It was 7:56 and 28 seconds, yes, Tori was counting, and Cat still hadn't come to pick her and her mom up! Holly Vega was getting impatient, having pushed back her flight to Maui.

"Honey, if they don't come soon-" Her mom was cut off by a loud squeal.

"Hi hi!" Cat said, wearing a pajelehoochoo. She launched herself at Holly, hugging her with amazing strength. "I haven't seen you in forever, !" She squealed, sneakily clipping the GPS chip onto her hood. "Let's go Tori!"

Cat pulled both of the Vegas along until they got to a very beat up exterminator's truck.

"Is that safe?" Tori asked, looking inside suspiciously. "It smells like something burned in here."

"Don't be such a downer, Tor! Of course it's safe! My brother bought it from a nice old man." Cat giggled, only letting her smile slip when Holly had her back turned. "Is everything in place?" She whispered.

Tori only nodded, exploring the rather large truck. "What's this?" She held up some sort of slimy thing by its end.

"That's a rat." Cat said quietly.

"Eek!" Tori flung the rat across the truck and into a certain someone's face.

"Hello, Tori." said Brittany with a look of disgust. "Nice of you to join us."

xxx.

Meanwhile, André was already at the graveyard.

"Are they going to follow the deal?" A shadowed man asked, covered in black from head to toe.

"Yes, sir. I helped plan it and, everything will go exactly the way you wanted it to, sir." André looked hesitant. "One more thing though... Make sure to take off their jackets. Tori insisted on putting a tracker on them."

"Good of you to tell me, not like I already don't know. I'm watching you, all of you, remember that." André took the threat for what it was and began to leave, but pausing.

"Do you have my money?" He asked. "My grandma finished her prescription bottle, and I don't have the money to get her more right now..."

The shadowed man glared at him, before relenting. "Here's $100. Don't expect any more, though, until Annemarie is in my hands."

"Of course, kind sir." André said thankfully, snatching the money as if he was afraid the man would take it away.

"Now go. And remember, don't even think about telling any of you little friends about this."

"Don't worry. I won't." André said, before disappearing into the night.

**So, what did you think? I added a sliver of Bade and some foreshadowing!**

**And, by the way, AnneMarie is the main actress in the Scissoring, and left the dolls the recipe for escape. She's also Brittany's sister.**

**Please please please review? And what would you guys think of me starting a Victorious romance fic? It'd be a multi-chap, but I don't know how to write good Bade, so it'd have to be another couple. But, since this is kind of a dying fandom, I don't know if anyone is going to read it.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
